


Vending Machine

by yuzukis



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzukis/pseuds/yuzukis
Summary: "If you keep doing that you're going to get stuck." Maki stated. Nico scoffed, "Yeah right."





	Vending Machine

"What are you doing?" Maki asked. She had just went to buy a drink from the vending machine, when she saw the raven-haired senior meddling with the snack machine across from it.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Nico retorted, with obvious annoyance displayed on her face. She pulled her arm out from the snack machine. "This stupid machine is broken and I want my chips!" She reached into the machine again.

"If you keep doing that you're going to get stuck." Maki stated.

Nico scoffed, "Yeah right," She ignored the first year as she reached farther into the machine. "I should be able to get it myself..." She muttered.

"Have fun." Maki shook her head and proceeded to walk to her classroom to eat lunch.

"Uh-huh." Nico said as Maki walked past her.

* * *

Rin and Hanayo were already waiting for her when Maki returned back to the classroom. "Maki-chan nya! What took you so long?" Rin asked.

"I ran into that idiot." Maki rolled her eyes.

"Your crush, Nico-chan?" Rin guessed.

"Yeah." Maki replied and closed her eyes. She could hear Rin snicker and she realized her mistake. "No!  _No_.."

"We shouldn't call Nico-chan an idiot." Hanayo muttered. "She's our senior."

Maki cleared her throat, "Either way, she's still an idiot." She took out her lunch box. "And she's going to get her arm stuck in the snack machine, I know it."

* * *

"Nyahaha!" Rin burst out laughing when the trio went back to check on their petite senior. Maki laughed and wiped a single tear from her eye from laughing too hard.

"I...I told you.." Maki tried to contain her laughter, but it was no use.

"N-Nico-chan.." Hanayo was also doing her best to keep herself from laughing in front of Nico.

All this, because Super Idol Nico Yazawa had gotten her arm stuck in a vending machine.

"Stop laughing at me and help!" Nico yelled, trying to force her arm out of the machine.

"Roger!" Rin saluted and grabbed Nico's free arm. She began pulling the smaller girl, in an attempt to free her from the snack machine.

"Ow, ow! Stop!" Nico grimaced in pain. "This isn't going to work."

"Rin, Hanayo, I think it'll be better if we tell a teacher about this." Maki suggested and Hanayo nodded.

"Maki-chan you're so smart, nya!" Rin jumped and dragged Hanayo with her to inform a teacher.

* * *

"You know, if you wanted chips so bad, you could have just asked me and I would've gotten them for you." Maki said as she tried pulling Nico's free arm.

"By sticking your hand in a vending machine - Ow!" She hissed, but then grinned, "I'd like to see that."

"No, not like that," Maki stopped pulling her senior. "I would've gotten them somehow."

"How?"

"Uh.." Maki averted her eyes from the senior below her. "I'd probably walk off campus and go to the convenience store." She started pulling again.

"You-" She grunts, "Would do that for Nico-Nii? Walk off campus? Aw, Maki-chan you're so nice!" Nico smiled, causing Maki's face to turn into the shade of her hair. "I could give you a kiss!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Maki responded. "What's taking them so long?! Lunch is almost over!" Maki let out a heavy sigh and stopped pulling at her senior. She stood there while Nico stared up at her tomato-faced looking junior.

At that moment, Nico came up with the greatest idea. "Heyy Maki-chan!" She called. "Why are you still holding my hand?" She asked innocently.

Maki's head snapped back up and looked down at their hands. Nico was now intertwining their fingers. "Quit that!" Maki tried pulling her hand away.

Nico laughed at Maki's red face, "Maki-chan, you look like a tomato."

"N-Nico-chan!"

"A giant gay tomato. Look at your face!" Nico smirked. Maki used her free hand to try and cover her face. "Don't even try! You can't hide the gay!"

"Oh, shut up!" Maki began pulling at her senior again, much harder than before.

"Ow...Maki-chan." Nico groaned. She was laying on the floor near the snack machine. Maki was leaned against the wall near Nico. "You're like a red Hulk."

"Hmph." Maki turns away from Nico and twirls a strand of her hair.

"Every time your gay feelings build up, you get these enormous amounts of strength."

"Uh-huh. Don't expect me to help you when you get your arm stuck again."

"It won't happen again!" Nico yelled. "And you'll always come to my rescue anyways, Maki-chan! It's your job, as the red Hulk."

Maki scoffed and turned to leave. How could someone so childish and stupid, be her senior? And more importantly, how is this person her crush?! Maki would never know.


End file.
